When theres no explanation
by shadowkat18
Summary: a strange crime happens and nobody can explain it. Ziva offers help from an old friend of her, a witch hunter. Crossover with Witch Hunter Robin, Sequel of A New Life.
1. Problems at the crime scene

**Authors notes: **I dont own NCIS characters, neither Amon, but I do own Annas character so suck it up!!!! (Nah, just kidding on the "suck it up" part)

**Problems at the Crime Scene**

Special Agent Gibbs lifted the yellow tape that surrounded the location where the body was found. Tony, Ziva and McGee followed him into the scene, where a local cop was securing the area.

"Who is this, officer?" Gibbs asked the young man.

"Lieutenant Christopher Scott. An anonymous called gave us the location of were we could find him. When we came here all we found was the body covered in blood. No signs of external wounds and no explanation on his death."

Tony kneeled by the sheet that covered the body and lifted it up. The mans face was covered in blood, while a big pool of it was underneath it. He pulled the sheet back on top of the corpse and rushed to Gibbs side.

"The guy was dried up, boss."

Gibbs smacked him on the head. Tony flinched a little.

"Tell me something I dont know DiNozzo"

He turned around to Ziva and McGee, that were taking pictures of the surroundings of the body.

"Ziva, call Ducky and let him know that he is having a guest soon!"

She nodded and dialed the number on the phone. On the meantime, McGuee and DiNozzo walked around the crime scene to find more evidence.

"Boss!" Gibbs turned around where McGuee was calling him and walked over there.

On the ground near the location of the corpse, a weird circle was traced with sand on the floor. Multiple concentric circles with a N like symbol on the center. Lines pointing on the direction of every cardinal point.

"what the hell is that?" Tony asked

"An Orgham Circle" A voice said behind them. All three men turned to face Ziva David.

"And that means?" Gibbs asked her.

"I have only seen that once in my life. And its related to witchcraft"

"Witchcraft? Come on Ziva, you are not gonna tell me you believe in that crap, do ya?" Tony said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Have you heard of an organization called Solomon?" She said to them. DiNozzo and McGee shook their heads, but Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment.

"They are pretty much like the CIA, but I never fully knew what they did" Gibbs said to her.

"Few people know what they do, but I know an agent from that organization, and I think I can get her to help us"

"No, this is our crime scene and we are handling it ourselves." Gibbs said, "lets wait what Ducky has to say about this guy and then well talk."

Ziva nodded and took a picture of the circle. The agents went back to the office, hoping that they could have more answers in that case.

Anna walked home after a hard day on the STN-J. She tossed her trench coat on the couch and headed towards the shower. Amon was still at the office, doing all the paperwork from the previous hunt, and he told her to go home and rest.

A lot of things have changed in the last year. After Amons craft awoke, she was in charge of training him and helping him to control his power. Besides telequinesis, Amon soon discovered that he could read peoples thoughts and that his link was stronger with Anna, so their relationship grew stronger in the past 12 months. Besides Yurika and Miho, no one else knew about them being together, since regulations in Solomon forbid that kind of relationship between hunters. Anna smiled while she sat on the bathtub. Amon changed a lot in the past year too. He was still silent with other people, considering that he already knew what they were thinking, but he no longer considered his craft a curse. Not that he loved it now, but he had come to embrace it and accept who he was. _Maybe thats what the Hope of Witches is supposed to do. _She thought as she relaxed on the water.

"Hi there"

She flinched when she heard Amon´s voice on her head. After the initial surprise, she concentrated to talk to him.

"Hi"

"What are you doing? You sound pretty relaxed"

"Taking a shower. You?"

"Doing this paperwork" He made a mental sigh, "I wish I could join you"

Anna made a smirk, "Really?"

"Yep, that would be nice"

"Then hurry. Ill be waiting for ya"

"You promise?"

"I promise. You can punish me if I don't"

Amons mind was filled with some very naughty thoughts that flooded to Anna. She giggled like a school girl, making her blush deep red.

"I was talking about punishment, not rewarding"

"you're probably right, because that's what I was planning anyway. Im almost done. See ya in 10"

"See ya"

Anna leaned back in the tub, waiting for her lover to arrive. Yeah, life was indeed better.

Gibbs rushed out of the elevator to the morgue. He walked towards a white-haired man in green scrubs.

"What do you have Ducky?"

"I may be old, but let me tell you mister Gibbs, that this autopsy was a first."

"How come?"

"The internal organs of the Lieutenant Scott were melted like ice. There are no signs of external wounds, no disease that could have caused this. However I found something really strange on the mans DNA."

"What?" Said Gibbs as he read the file the older man gave him

"A rare mutation on one of his genes. Actually, is something I have never seen before in my career. Im sorry to tell you that I have no idea what happens when that gene changes."

"So we are pretty much with nothing. I guess we have to call Zivas friend." Gibbs said to himself

"I beg you pardon?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that we need help on this."

Ziva David was sitting at her desk, looking at the pictures that she had taken earlier that day on the crime scene. Her gazed stopped at a particular one, the one with the Orgham Circle on it. It has passed five years since that day, since the last time she saw that symbol on a crime scene. Ziva was a new Mossad agent, recently promoted to field agent. A terrorist was scaring a whole city on Israel, and the witnesses claimed that he had supernatural abilities that made him unstoppable. Ziva and her partner followed the man to his lair, where the symbol was carved on the floor, but with a wave of his hand, the man killed her partner and injured her very badly. The psycho was about to finish Ziva when a young girl arrived at the location and set the man on fire by just looking at him. Since they were days away from the nearest hospital, the girl had taken Ziva with her and healed her. During that time, she had grown very close to the girl, forced to the life of an agent for the mysterious organization named Solomon. The girl, still a teenager, was Adrianna. Ziva never told anyone about this, because she knew that no one would believe her. She thought that chapter of her life was over, until she saw the symbol again at the crime scene, so she knew that the only one that could help her was that little girl.

"Ziva!" She looked up from the picture and faced Agent Gibbs.

"Yes?"

"you said that you knew of someone who might help us with this case."

"Yes sir"

"Call them. I want them here as soon as possible."

TaDa! First chapter! What cha think? Pretty cool huh?


	2. Calling for help

**The call**

Anna opened her eyes, with the ringing of the phone piecing her ears. She turned to see her clock and check on the time. 4 a.m. _Who the hell calls at this time?_ She thought, pretty upset that a phone call made her leave bed, where she was locked up on Amons embrace. She picked her robe and put it around her naked form and rushed to her bag, where she kept her phone. She lifted the tab and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?"

"Shalom, Anna"

"Ziva? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me. Listen, I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a corpse here and it seems that it was a witch. Could you please come and help us?"

"_US? _Where are you?"

"America. Im at the NCIS offices, here in Washington. My boss needs someone who knows how to handle this things."

"How do you know that it was a witch?"

"The Orgham Circle appeared near where the body was found."

"Have you called my grandfather?"

"Yes, he was the one who gave me your phone number. He also said he will send the order to bring you here. He said that someone else is coming with you."

"Who?"

"An agent named Amon. He said he is your partner."

"Well be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

"Bye"

Anna hung up the phone and walked to the bed. She sat down and looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she felt someone holding her, so she turned to face Amon.

"Morning." She said, while he kissed her on her neck.

"Morning" he muttered to her, still groggy from the sleep, "who was it?"

"A friend. She said that she needs my help in America."

"About?"

"Apparently theres a witch on the loose, so she needs my help."

"Let the local Solomon branch handle it. Why do they need you?"

"Its a long story. Besides, its a naval thing, so they don´t let anybody handle that. Juliano already sent the order from headquarters. We are going."

"We?"

"You are coming with me"

"Nice. At least we are having some vacation, away from here."

"This is not vacation, besides, how bad can it be? You, me, away from everybody who knows us, I think is gonna be cool."

The phone rang again, but this time were the communicators from work. They picked their phone, and Anna left the room, so Michael couldn't find out they were in the same room.

"Go ahead, Michael." Anna heard Amons voice as she place the phone on her ear.

"The chief wants to see you two ASAP."

"Right now?" Anna said.

"Yeah, that surprises me too. Apparently he received a message from H.Q. half an hour ago, so he needs to see you both."

"Gee, I wonder what it is about."

"Michael, we will be there in fifteen minutes. Please tell the chief that" Amon cut the conversation.

"See ya soon Michael." Anna said, before hanging up too.

Tony DiNozzo was sitting on the couch of his apartment sipping a very earned beer after a long work day. Gibbs have sent everybody home, saying that the case was on hold until Zivas friend arrived. _Gee, I hope is a girl._ He thought as he placed more drink on his mouth. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. He flipped it open and answered:

"DiNozzo here"

"Tony, I want you to go with Ziva to pick up the agents that are coming." Gibbs voice sounded on the other end of the line, "And I need you to do something."

"Anything boss"

"I want you to keep an eye on Zivas friend. The other operative is the girls partner back in Japan, so he is staying with me. The girl is staying at your apartment."

"Sure boss"

"I don't want you to get off the line with this girl, ok?"

"Boss, it hurts me to see what you think of me"

No answer came from the phone, since Gibbs hung up before he heard Tonys complain. DiNozzo got up, took his jacket and rushed outside, towards the airport.

Anna was sitting on the airport waiting room, Amon sitting next to her. They were pretty much apart, considering the status of secrecy of their relationship. She was listening to some music on her iPod, while Amon read a book. She was scanning the area, waiting for Ziva to show up, still not used to the big rush in American airports.

Soon she saw a familiar face among the crowd so she got up and walked towards her friend, Amon following her.

"Anna!" Ziva had seen her, and walked her direction too. The two girls hugged each other.

Tony was behind Ziva, scanning the new arrival. The girl was hot! She was wearing black jeans, a V-neck sleeveless shirt and a long black trench coat. Brunette, slim and hot. All he liked in a girl. But he felt someone staring at him, so he looked up and faced a very scary face. The guy that was her partner was staring at him, with a dangerous glare on his face.

Amon was enjoying the happy moment that Anna was sharing with her friend, when he heard some unpleasant thoughts concerning his girlfriend. He looked around, until he saw Zivas companion. He was staring at his Anna as if she was a hooker! He was about to smack the guy when he heard a little voice in his head, remembering him that in here, he was just Annas partner, so he just decided to give him his coldest glare. The guy seemed to understand the message, so he quit staring at Anna.

Anna turned around and saw Amon with an upset glare on his face.

"Daijobu, Amon" Amons face changed when he heard her voice. (AN: From now on, when Anna and Amon talk with each other, they are talking in Japanese. Amon understands English, but they talk like that with each other so no one can understand what they are saying)

"Hai" he said to her.

Tony walked towards Anna, introducing himself.

"Tony DiNozzo, at your service. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He said, with his lady-killer glare.

"Im Adrianna Sena, but you can call me Anna. Nice to meet you" She said, as polite as she could, trying not to laugh when she realized that the guy was flirting with her.

Ziva grabbed Annas bag and they walked ahead the guys. So this left Tony facing Amon. Before Tony had the chance to say something, Amon turned around and walked towards Anna.


	3. Rivalry and Knowledgment

**Rivalry and knowledge **

Ziva was informing Anna and Amon on everything that she knew about the case. She handed them the photos of the crime scene on their way to the NCIS building. They were inside the elevator, heading towards their destination. Anna was standing next to Amon, waiting for the doors to open when she heard Amon inside her head.

"I dont like that guy"

She smiled and answered back

"Jealous?"

"What? No!"

"I think you are. Dont worry, he is not my type."

"Is just that?"

"No. you know what kinda guy is my type."

"No I dont"

"You, silly!"

Amon smiled to himself, feeling the annoyance on her mental tone.

"I just want to get this done and go home"

"Me too. But we have to help them, so we dont have much of a choice."

The doors opened, finishing their conversation. A man with gray hair approached them to greet them.

"Im Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, welcome to the NCIS."

Anna shook the hand that was being offered to her

"Im Anna Sena, STN-J. This is my partner, Amon."

Amon shook his head in acknowledgment. The NCIS agent led them to the center of the room.

"These are the agents that you will be working with. This is Agent Timothy McGee,. Agents David and DiNozzo, you already met them. I need to ask you a question."

"And that would be?" Anna said to him

"What kind of agency are you? Miss David told me something related to witchcraft, referring to the symbol we found on the crime scene."

Amon and Anna looked at each other.

"We will glad to explain it all, but only to the agents in charge of this."

Gibbs nodded and walked the two new arrivals and his crew to an empty conference room. Once they all were seated, Anna proceeded to explain everything to the agents.

"You mean that there are witches among human beings?" Tony asked in disbelief

"Thats the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Gibbs said.

"Then how do you explain the death of that man?" Anna said to him, "as a matter of fact, Amon and I are witches ourselves."

"Thats bullshit!" Gibbs got up, trying to keep his thoughts together, "Then, why arent you hunted?"

"Because we use our craft to stop those who loose control. We are called Craft-users"

Anna said in a calmed tone, "Do you believe it now?"

"No, I dont. I think that this was a waste of time, calling you here."

"Gibbs!"

Ziva was very upset, so she raised her voice to stop the man, "they are real. Anna saved my life long ago using her abilities. I didn't believe it at first, but you cant deny the truth. They are real, and they came all the way here to help us"

Gibbs have never seen the Israeli agent so upset. He nodded and walked outside the room, leaving the STN-J agents and the rest of his team alone.

"So you are a witch too, huh?"

Anna flinched when she felt DiNozzo so close to her. She turned around to face him, very upset that her personal space was being invaded by the man. She lifted her hand and moved him backwards, using her craft. He lost his balance and fell on his back. Everyone else began to laugh, seeing Tony lying on his butt.

"Yes, I am. And I dont like that my personal space invaded without my consent."

And she turned around, leaving the room. She found Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Agent Gibbs"

The man turned around to face her.

"The fact that Amon and I are witches does not change the fact that we are here to solve a crime. We are humans too, so dont think that we are very different from you or any of your agents."

"Good, but I dont want any weird things going on here. No casting spells and anything like that"

Anna chuckled.

"The fact that we are called witches, doesnt mean that all you read about witchcraft is real. A witch is someone with a genetic mutation that is revealed on the appearance of special abilities."

"Genetic mutation?"

"Yes."

Gibbs got up slowly from the chair he was sitting on.

"The victim had a weird genetic mutation. Our specialist found it on the autopsy."

"Can I see it, please?"

"Follow me agent Sena."

"Its Anna, sir. I dont like to be treated with that much formality. I feel old."

Gibbs laughed when he heard that statement.

"How old are you Anna?"

"Twenty-one"

"You are too young to be an agent."

"I was trained since I was five. My first assignment as an agent was when I was fourteen."

Gibbs opened his eyes wide open in disbelief

"You have been doing this your entire life?"

"Yes. My sister died in this job when she was fifteen. Almost two years ago"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Its ok sir. We were in different parts of the world by that time and we never grew up together."

"Your parents were hunters too?"

"My mom was the daughter of a high agent for Solomon. My dad was a scientist. They both died when I was very young."

Gibbs couldn't help but feel connected with the young agent. His father was a Marine, never at home, killed in action. His mother remarried when he was ten years old, so he never felt at home. As soon as he turned eighteen, he entered the Navy and after that he became a NCIS agent.

They both arrived to the underground lab where a girl with black pigtails was sitting in front of a computer.

"Abby."

"Yes Gibbs?" She turned around and Anna saw that she was wearing goth make-up and black clothes.

"This is Anna, from the agency that is helping us with Lt Scotts case."

"Oh, the witchcraft case!"

Anna stared at Gibbs, with a questioning look on her face.

"Abby called the case like that for the symbol on the scene." He explained to her.

"So, are you a paranormal detective?" Abby asked Anna

"Something like that. Im a witch hunter"

"Cool. Could you teach me something?"

"Abby, I need you to show Anna the DNA analysis Ducky made on the corpse."

"Sure, here" Abby handed Anna a file.

"I need to go and check on the others, so I will leave you here Anna."

"Ok"

Gibbs turned around and walked towards the elevator, leaving the two ladies to work on their own.


	4. Bonding and sleeping

**Bonding and sleeping**

Anna looked at the clock in the wall. 11 p.m. she had been working 12 hours straight in the case, at Abbys lab. She left out a big yawn.

"Tired?" the girl said, without lifting her eyes from the computer screen where she was analyzing all the evidence brought from the crime scene.

"Its just this jet lag. Back at home is day time. Besides, I haven't had a cup of coffee since I arrived here."

"You are a coffee addict just like me?"

"Yep. Its pretty much a family matter. My sister was just like me."

"You could have told me sooner. Theres a pot on that table by the corner. Feel free to have some"

Anna was filling a mug with the black fluid, when the elevator doors opened. Amon, Gibbs and Tony walked out the door.

"Abby, where is she?" Gibbs said with a calmed tone to the goth girl. Abby just signaled to the back of the lab.

"I think you two need some rest. Anna will be staying at Tonys place. And I think that Amon could stay with me." Gibbs said.

Anna let out an exasperated sight. Living under the same roof with that guy wasn't exactly her favorite choice, but she had to agree. Amon looked at her. He knew that she wasn't thrilled with the proposal, but still, the status of secrecy they had on their relationship gave them no choice.

Anna followed them into the elevator. Once in the main floor, she went to get her luggage. Afterwards, she followed DiNozzo to the parking lot.

**Tonys POV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Having the witch hottie staying at my place, DiNozzo, you must have been a good boy!! I was thinking of my strategy when I felt a familiar smack on my head.

"Don't you even think about it DiNozzo" The boss whispered to me, with a threatening look on his face.

"What chief?" I said with the most innocent face I could do. I noticed that the cutie was ahead of us, way too close to the Amon guy. They were chatting in Japanese, so I didn't understood a word.

"You know exactly what I mean, DiNozzo. So If I hear that you tried to play smart with Anna, I will personally shoot you on your balls."

"Ouch, sir, that will not be necessary." I said, knowing that he is really capable of doing so. _Well, there goes my opportunity of getting laid with a witch chick._ I thought as I walked towards my car, feeling her walking behind me. I unlocked the doors and sat on the front seat.

**Amons POV**

The old man took the creep back with him and began scolding him. I knew what he was doing, because it was written all over his mind. I am starting to really like my craft. I can get to know people a lot much better than they know themselves. The only one I really trust here is the old man Gibbs. He treats Anna as his own child, but somehow he is harder to read than the rest of the people. Maybe he is just like me, focused on the situation and doesn't wander around doing nonsense. Whatever he said to that DiNozzo creep must have worked, because all the sick thoughts he had with my lovely Anna were soon replaced with a big amount of fear. Anna and I were talking ahead of them, giving the old man enough space to do his thing.

"Something is bothering you" Anna said, taking me out of my thinking.

"Im fine." I lie.

"I may not be a psych like you, but I know you enough to know when something is bothering you. You know you can tell me"

"I just don't like the idea of you living with that creep."

She smiled very sweetly after I said that. _God, how much I want to kiss her._ I thought as I looked at her. _Or maybe some other things you cant do in public._

"I want to kiss you too, but we cant do it in public."

"Huh? How did you knew what I was thinking?"

"Probably our psychic link is getting stronger or you just thought that a little too loud on your head, because I heard it all."

"Oh"

"I gotta go. The creep is walking to his car and I don't want to walk. See ya " she turned around and got inside the car. Suddenly I heard someone patting me on the shoulder. I turned around and there was Gibbs.

"Lets go kiddo. I need to sleep"

Anna sat inside the car and opened her bag. Tony was sitting next to her, starting the car. She kept on diving inside her black messenger bag until she found what she was looking for: her iPod.

"How did you meet Ziva?" Tony said, trying to start a conversation with the girl.

"I saved her from a witch five years ago, back in Israel."

"Five years ago? Then how old are you?"

Anna turned around to face him with an amused look on her face.

"You should know that no woman likes that anybody asks her age"

"Sorry."

She laughed.

"Its Ok. Im not that kinda girl. Im twenty-one."

"You were an agent when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah, Solomon recruits you pretty young. I was in training since I was five."

"There goes your social life, not to speak of your childhood."

"I don't really miss my social life. As for my childhood, it wasn't that bad. Amon and I were in the same training facility when we were kids."

"Oh, so the ice cube was trained since he was a kid too? How come you are not as cold as the human pop cycle?"

"Already forgot how I kicked your ass? Besides Amon is not that cold, he just… likes to keep an eye on me, you know take care of me"

"Magical tricks doesn't count! What do you mean, keep an eye on you? Like the man-to-woman kinda way?"

"No!" Anna lied, "emotional relationships are forbidden for all Solomon agents."

"But im not a Solomon agent."

"So?"

"You can go out with me"

"I…"

"Come on, you said yourself that you are no attached to Amon in a emotional way"

"I don't know. Besides, what makes you thing im attracted to you?"

"I have a way with women."

"I don't like conceited guys"

"Sorry. Please, at least for dinner"

"Look, we are here!" She said, trying to find a way out of that conversation. Tony sighed and parked the car. She got out of the car, pulling her suitcase out of the trunk. He opened the front door and they both walked inside.

"Nice place!" Anna said, after he turned on the lights.

"Look, this is the guest room. Make yourself comfortable, and remember… my proposal is still on the table."

"Good night Agent DiNozzo"

"Call me Tony!"

"Good night"

He sighed again in defeat and turned around to his room.

"Good night"

Anna walked into the bedroom and placed her suitcase on the bed. _God, that was a close one_ she sighed, remembering Tonys proposal.

"He asked you out?"

Anna jumped after she heard Amons voice in her head.

"God, Amon, you almost scared me to death! Besides what are you doing noising inside my head?" (AN: It's a verse! I am a poet!! HAHAHAHA!!)

"I was trying to reach you when that thought popped out of nowhere. Sorry if I scared you. You must be right, our link must be growing stronger."

"Good, anyway, I was about to contact you too and tell you that. So what cha think?"

"I think it's a good idea"

Anna shook her head

"Are my telepathic ears dirty or I just heard you think that it is a good idea?"

"I just thought that, for real. That will stop the suspicions about us for a while."

"What suspicions?"

"The chief back home asked me if I was dating you. And Gibbs thinks that too. Everyone else is beginning to think it too"

"Define everyone else"

"Michael, Haruto. Even that Ziva girl thinks that as well"

"So you think I should accept?"

"Im not forcing you into it, but a date with someone else could stop the rumors."

"Yeah, I think you are right. But only a date, nothing else!"

"I will help you with the after date."

"Oh yeah?" She said as she stripped out of her clothes to change into her pajamas.

"I just would need you with less clothes than the ones you are wearing now."

"I think that can be arranged"

"Unfortunately its not gonna happen tonight, since im stuck in here and you are there."

"Yeah. That's a pity. Maybe when we get back home."

"Ok. Night"

"Good night. Love ya"

"You too"


	5. Realization of a reality

**Realization of a reality**

Anna woke up the next morning pretty early, considering that she had gone to sleep last night at midnight. She got up, took her clothing for the day and walked towards the bathroom. She took her time on the shower and got dressed. Walking out the bathroom, she stopped at her room to find some music for the day. She picked an Apocalyptica CD from her collection and walked to the kitchen, to cook breakfast for her and Tony. Putting her favorite song "Nothing else matters" with the volume as high as the CD player let her, she began to cook some eggs and bacon, while the coffee maker was doing the blackest coffee she could drink. She was listening to the music, while she was cooking, when it was turned off.

"Hey!" She turned around, finding Tony trying to walk away from the player

"Do you have the habit if listening to this so early?" He said as he pulled the CD out the player.

"Yeah, and you better get used to it, because its something I do everyday! If you don't believe me, ask Amon!"

"Amon?" he said with a frown on his face, that was soon replaced with a shocked expression, "YOU LIVE WITH HIM?!"

_Shit, think of an excuse Anna, fast!!_ She thought.

"Yeah, I do" _Nice one girl._

"so you two must been closer than you told me!"

"We live together, but as roommates, nothing else! Besides, its none of your business if I live with him!" she said in an angry tone.

He looked down, embarrassed for his outburst.

"Sorry."

"You are making me change my mind about going out with you, you know?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You were going to accept?"

"I am, but right now I want someplace where I can work out."

"You could go to the park and run."

"My work out needs to be out of sight. I need to use my craft."

"Theres always the backyard, unless your "craft" is too dangerous"

"I think I can handle it in your backyard. What time are we going out?"

"After work?"

"Sure. Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready."

Tony nodded and turned to the kitchen, while Anna walked to the backyard so she could begin her workout.

------------------------

Tony finished his breakfast and walked to the backyard, hoping to see what Anna was doing. He opened the backyards door and sat on a chair that was in there, marveled for what he was seeing.

Anna was holding a couple of short bladed three-pointed swords. (AN: Sai, to be more precise. You know, the ones Elektra uses!) She was spinning them around, while flames were shot when she twisted them. She turned to the punching bag Tony had holding on a near pole and threw the sai towards it. Then she jumped around and a wave of water swirled around her, like a curtain. She began to move her hands as if she was doing tai chi and the water followed all her movements, elegant and beautiful. _Wow, she is good_ Tony thought, as he remained ignored by the young witch. After she iced the water around the sai that were pinned on the bag, she continued with earth, lifting a huge rock out of the floor and throwing it away, until it fell, just a few inches away from the fence.

"You are really good at it" He said, while Anna had her back turned on him. Surprised, she turned around, seeing the young Italian guy staring at her, with a grin on his face.

"Thanks. Sorry about your punching bag, I got a little carried away."

"Its ok, besides I haven't used it in a thousand years. How do you do that?"

"What?"

"With the water, fire and earth. Where did you learned it?"

"I told ya that I have trained on it since I was a kid. Besides, it's a genetic thing, I cant teach it."

"When was the first time you found out you could do that?"

"When I was around four years old. Accidentally I set my teddy bear on fire." She smiled at the memory, "my mom had to turn the flames down with her own craft"

"So your whole family had this powers?"

"My mom, my sister and I. my dad was human, one hundred per cent."

"You have a sister?"

"Had. She died almost two years ago"

Anna sat next to Tony. He looked at her face, shadowed by the memory of her sister. She reminded him of Kate. How long has it been? Six months? Even after Ziva killed Ari, he kept the feeling that it should have been him, not Kate, the one to die like that, with a bullet on the head. _She is a lot like her_ he thought while he looked at Anna, _too bad Kate is not here to see Anna. They would have become friends really fast_.

"Tony, are you OK?" Anna said to him, worried to see the look on his face.

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, im fine, just thinking"

"About who?"

"how do you know that im thinking about someone?"

"I have been around Amon long enough to learn how to read people. If I can read Amon, you are like an open book. Tell me, who were you thinking about?"

He sighed, defeated.

"I had a partner a few months ago. She died when a fuckin son of a bitch shoot her on the head"

"What was her name?"

"Kate"

"Did you… liked her?" Anna said, seeing the hurtful expression on his face after saying her name.

"I don't know. Maybe if I had the chance, I could have done something, but the day I decided to ask her out, she was killed. I guess I would never know now"

Tony was not the type of guy that opened up to a girl like that, so he was pretty much surprised to see that he was telling that to someone he had just met the day before.

"Sorry to hear that. I guess that is something we have in common. We both lost someone we loved."

"When did your sister died? What happened to her?"

"She died when Amon and her broke into a facility to free one of their coworkers. She died saving Amon when the building was collapsing. I was transferred to be Amons partner when six months after that"

"Lucky guy, that Amon. Having two girls as partners that are really hot. I guess that your sister looked like you?"

"A little. She looked more like my mom, while I was the one that resembled our dad. I was the older one, but she had the older soul. She was a lot more mature than I was. I always got in trouble while she was the one that got me out of it."

The phone began to ring inside the house, so Tony walked inside. Anna sat there, thinking. What was she doing? Bonding with Tony? She looked at him as a brother, not as a guy. She hated giving him hopes, but she would be in big trouble if HQ found out of her relationship with Amon. _What should I do? I wish everything is easier._

"Anna, we got to go. The boss found out something about the killer."

She got up and ran to her bedroom, changing her work out clothing and dressing up quickly. She put her black trench coat on and they both walked to the car.

-----------

Anna walked inside the NCIS building, with Tony at her heels. Amon and the rest of the crew were in already, so she walked next to Amon.

"Abby found a fingerprint on the corpse. CODIS gave us a name: Kirigi Mizawa. Japanese, 35 years old. His brother disappeared 36 months ago, he was last seen in a church, but his body was never found."

"His body was never found because he wasn't killed." Amon said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs said, upset that his explanation was being interrupted.

"Robin and I hunted Mizawa 36 months ago (AN: Remember the episode "Addicted to power", that's the guy they are talking about), it was Robins second hunt with us. We took him to the Factory, but I guess he died when the Factory fell."

"Factory? And who is Robin?" Gibbs asked.

"Robin was my little sister, and the Factory was the place where STN-J sent the witches after they were hunt. Until she found out that the Factory used the captured witches for experimentation, Amon, Robin and the rest of the hunters took it down."

"So we are dealing with Mizawas brother?" Ziva asked

"Craft is genetic, so there are big probabilities that Kirigi is a witch too. The only problem is that you all are humans, and you are not trained to hunt witches." Amon added.

"So?" Gibbs said, "we are trained agents, we can help."

Amon sighed, knowing the stubbornness of the man.

"OK, but only two of you are coming with Anna and me. We can only protect one of you, if we want to take the witch down"

"Ziva and Anna will go together and Tony and you will go together" Gibbs said to Amon, "I will stay here and coordinate the operation. We have Mizawas current address, so you are leaving as soon as possible."

Amon nodded and walked to the elevator, followed by Tony. He got inside alone, and the doors were about to close, when Tony got inside.

"I need to talk to you" The blond men said.

"About what?" Amon growled.

"About Anna. Look, I know that you two are together and that its not supposed to happen like that in your world, but I want to give you a little piece of advice."

"What makes you think that way?"

"Look, I can see the way that you look at her and how she looks at you. Its pretty obvious to me, because that's how I used to look at my partner before she died."

Amon read the guys mind, realizing that he was telling the truth. He sighed and nodded.

"So, are you gonna tell me to stay away from her?" Amon said.

Tony shook his head.

"I am getting out of your way man. She obviously loves you and I don't wanna come between you two, if you tell me right here and right now what are your intentions with her"

Amons eyes grew wide.

"what do you think you are? Her brother or something?"

"I care about her as if she were my sister. And I don't care how big you are, I am not getting out the way until I know that!"

Amon was surprised to see that this little wimp cared about Anna that much. He smiled to the rush of angry thoughts that flooded on the young mans head.

"I am completely in love with Anna and if I could I would marry her right now." Amon admitted to Tony, "but we cant do it, so that's why we keep it secret."

Tony smiled with the answer of the black haired man. _So he is not a human popsicle after all, good work girl!_

"Im not a popscicle!" Amon told him.

"You were reading my thoughts? That's what you can do?" Tony asked in disbelief

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that" Amon said

"Do you know what girls think about you?"

"Yeah. But I don't care what they think"

"Are they kinkier than men?" Tony asked with a mischievous expression on his face.

Amon smacked him on his head.

-------------------

TaDa! I just loved the idea of Amon smacking Tony! He would have looked hilarious doing that! Oh, I case you need a real human face to place on Amon (you know, considering that he is an anime and NCIS is live action) I would suggest you use Roy Dupuis face (from the Famme Nikita). I don't know, I just think that if Sunrise made a live action version of Witch Hunter Robin, Roy Dupuis would do an amazing Amon.

Let me know what you think! Write some reviews!!!!


	6. The hunt and its consequences

**The hunt and its consequences**

Amon and Tony walked outside the elevator, and went to his car. Amon almost dropped his jaw to the floor when he saw the navy blue Corvette standing in the parking space.

"Wow, nice car"

Tony looked at him, while he placed his sunglasses.

"it wasn't that nice when I started restoring it. I rescued it from a dump, just because its previous owner hit it and decided it wasn't worth the restoration. So, what do you drive back home?"

"A black Honda Civic 2007 (AN: Have you seen that car?? Its so pretty!! My dad has one, but turquoise, and he is teaching me how to drive it, its such a pretty car. My friend Mauricio is so jealous of me that is funny!)"

Tony nodded to him as they walked around and Tony showed Amon all the improvements he made. They were doing that when Anna and Ziva walked out the elevator.

"do you realize that Gibbs ordered us to go to Mizawas location and hunt him?" Ziva said, staring mostly at Tony.

"We were waiting for you!" Tony said, making an excuse to the woman standing in front of him with her arms crossed around her chest, "have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he said as Ziva frowned at him.

"Anthony DiNozzo, get out of here at once!" Gibbs said, walking next to him and smacking him on the head, while Anna, Ziva and Amon tried their best to hold their laugh when they saw Tonys embarrassed face, "And the rest of you move your butts before Mizawa gets tired of waiting for you and decides to leave, if he hasn't already!"

The rest of the agents and hunters got serious again and began to walk to their respective cars and drove off, while Gibbs walked back inside, to get ready for the show, as he liked to say.

-----------------

Anna and Ziva were standing right outside the back door of Mizawas house, opening the door and slipping inside, while Tony and Amon were on the front one, knocking the door. Ziva took out her gun as Anna placed her glasses on. (AN: I know that in A New Life I didn't mention that Anna wears glasses when she is about to use her craft, but im kinda inferring that, you know, being Robins sister and all)

On the meantime, Amon and Tony stopped knocking.

"I guess he is not here" Tony said and turned around to walk back to his car, but he was stopped by Amon, who hold his shirt by its back.

"Wait" He placed his palm on the wooden door, closed his eyes and began to get the thoughts inside the house. He listened to a voice inside, preparing for battle, but his thoughts were not directed to them, he was staring at Anna and Ziva, and apparently they were unaware that the man was so close to them. Amons craft went a little deeper and it let him see through the mans eyes, in front of him there was a small girly form, with brown hair and a black trench coat. Amon felt that a hand was lifted and held the girl by the throat and began to choke her, while he used his craft to incapacitate someone else he couldn't see. He could feel the life getting away from the girl as he used his craft to finish her. The corpse fell from his hands and rolled, revealing Annas face covered in blood. Amon retreated his hand from the door and almost fell down, feeling weak for using his craft like that. He turned to see Tony.

"We got to go and find Anna and Ziva."

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked, as Amon began to run towards the backside of the house.

"They are in trouble!"

----------

Anna and Ziva were walking inside the house, being careful so they wouldn't be heard. They entered the living room and scanned the room. The house was pretty big, about three stories high and very old. Big curtains blocked the day light from coming inside, so their eyes haven't still gotten used to the dimness of the place, Ziva was entering a room while Anna watched her back, when she felt someone grabbing her by the throat. Her glasses fell to the floor, while Anna was cursing herself for letting the guy get her. Ziva run back to her side when she heard the struggle. The guy used his craft to stop her from coming. Ziva fell back and hit her head on a hard wooden table, after that she rolled unconscious. Anna began to scram in pain when she felt something like fire inside her and began to cough, still struggling to get free from the hand that held her. Something warm began to roll down the corner of her mouth and a metallic tasted rose to her mouth. _Blood, shit he is killing me!_ Anna started to panic, afraid to use her craft, since the attack would hurt her too. Her head began to feel light when she felt the grip being lifted from her throat. She fell down the floor and fell on hr knees. Lifting up her eyes, she saw Amon using his craft to separate Mizawa from her, while Tony ran next to Ziva and she got up with his help.

Amon was relieved when he saw Anna standing on her knees; at least he had made it on time. Mizawa began to struggle to get free from his craft, but Amon applied enough pressure and broke his neck. Mizawa fell down, looking like a broken rug doll, his corpse twisted in a grotesque way. Amon looked at Anna, seeing her collapse and fell down. He ran at her side and saw her face with a trail of blood running freely down from her mouth.

"Gibbs!" He called down at his communicator.

"What? How was it?" The voice replied inside his ear

"Mizawa is dead, but I need an ambulance at his address right now. Anna is hurt!"

"Its already on its way there, it will be there in three minutes"

Amon grabbed Anna and lifted her up the floor, bridal style. Ziva and Tony were outside; as Tony was curing Ziva with a first aid kit he kept on his car. Amon laid her on the grass and checked her vital signs. Her pulse was faint, and so was her breath. He began to do CPR to her, but he was alarmed to see that when he pressed her chest, more blood come out of her mouth.

"Dammed Anna, fight it!" He said, as frustration rose to his eyes and tears fell from them, "You are stronger than this, don't let that bastard get away with what he did!"

Sirens were heard close by, so Amon lifted her and walked to the white vehicle as it slowed down. The paramedics jumped out of it and took Anna from Amons arms, placing her in a bed (AN: I don't remember the word for that thingy right now, so you all know what im talking about, the bed with wheels an ambulance has). They placed an IV on her arm and pulled her back into the ambulance. Amon felt a hand on his back, and it turned out to be Tonys.

"Go with her."

Amon hopped into the ambulance and the doors were closed. The ambulance drove away, leaving Tony and Ziva standing behind it.

---------

The metallic doors of the ER room opened and Anna was being carried, while nurses and doctors ran al around her. Amon was following them, while he held Annas hand, but suddenly a doctor held him from going any further. Amon turned around, mad that someone was getting him away from her.

"What do you want?" he practically shouted at the man.

"You cant go with her sir, she is being taken to the surgery room." He said, trying to calm him down, "You are gonna have to stay here until the surgeon is over"

"She is gonna make it, right?" He asked very anxiously.

"We have to determinate if the amount of damage done. But if she was conscious after the attacker let her go, there are big chances for her."

Amon nodded and walked to the waiting room. The hospital was on Solomons payroll, so they were used to treat victims of witch attacks. He sat on a big couch and closed his eyes. _She is gonna make it, she is gonna make it_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra, as if that could keep her alive.

"Amon" a faint voice was heard inside his head

Amon opened his eyes, surprised to hear that.

"Anna, is that you?"

"Yeah." Her voice sounded weak, as if she was about to faint, "I don't feel right. What happened?"

"Mizawa attacked you behind you. He used his craft on you, but I stopped him."

"Hmmmm." Anna said, "I feel so tired"

"Fight it Anna. You are not gonna let him win, are you?"

"No, I am not. I feel that someone is putting me a needle on my arm. Where am I?"

"We are at the hospital. I think they are preparing you for surgery."

Then the voice was gone. Anna was asleep on the other room, while the nurses hovered around her.

-----------------------------

Gibbs walked to the waiting room of the hospital, followed by Tony and Ziva. He walked to the front desk.

"I need to find a patient" He said to the blonde nurse at the desk

"Name?"

"Adrianna Sena"

"She is in surgery right now, if you want you can go to the waiting room. The man that came with her is already there"

Gibbs thanked the lady and walked to the waiting room. In there Amon was sitting on a couch, with his head on his hands.

"Hey kiddo" Gibbs said to him, so he lifted his eyes and looked at him

"How is she?" Tony said, sitting in front of him.

"She is strong, I just hope that Mizawa didn't used his draft on her for too long."

The hours passed by and they all waited there, sitting or pacing around. After 10 hours in the surgery room, the surgeon walked to the waiting room, unnoticed by them.

"Are you the family of miss Adrianna Sena?"

Four heads turned to see him but only Amon and Gibbs rose.

"Is she ok?" Amon asked

"She is a strong woman sir, she is gonna be fine, but im afraid I have bad news"

**THE END**

**---------**

**HAHAHAHA!! OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!!! This is not the end, but I am so hungry right now that I felt like doing a little joke in here! **SO cliffhanger!! Wait till next chapter to see the bad news on Anna!!!


	7. A broken heart and a solved problem

**Shocking news, a broken heart and the solution to a problem.**

"She is a strong woman sir, but im afraid I have bad news"

The words the doctor just spoke lingered in the air, while they were being carved inside everyone's ears. Finally, Gibbs broke the silence.

"What kind of bad news?"

"Miss Sena was expecting a child, sir. The reason she survived was because the baby took most of the shock. What she didn't told me was who was the father"

"She is awake?" Tony said, while he saw that Amon sat with a blank expression on his face.

"Surprisingly she awoke at the moment we placed her in her recovery room. She demanded for an explanation and I have no choice but to tell her the truth. She hasn't spoken since then" The doctor said with a sad look on his eyes.

"I need to see her" Amon finally spoke, rising from the chair. The doctor looked at him, very surprised with the sudden outburst, but quickly recovered.

"Actually she asked to see you once she awoke. Please follow me sir."

Amon left with the doctor, leaving Gibbs, Tony and Ziva in the waiting room. Gibbs sat on the couch Amon was previously using.

"I never knew that she was pregnant" Ziva said, "if I knew I would have never asked her to come"

"Its not your fault Ziva", Gibbs said, "i don't think that if she knew it Amon would have let her come. Any father would have protected his child."

"Amon?" Ziva said, looking at him, "you mean that Amon was the father?"

"He was" Tony said, "I realized when I overheard them once talking. Anna said a single word: Ashiteru. It means "I love you" in Japanese"

"I never knew that you learned Japanese" Gibbs said.

"Its useful if you want to impress a chick at a bar. Learning to say that in different languages melts them down" he started, but soon Gibbs smacked him in the head.

--------------------

Amon opened the wooden door with the name "A. Sena" written in a piece of paper. When he entered the room, he saw Annas small form curled in bed, sobs shaking her small body. That was all that Amon could take, so he climbed in bed with her and put his arms around her. She turned around and looked at him for a moment, then she buried her head into his chest and kept on crying. Soon Amon felt tears roll down his face.

"Sorry" he heard that Anna said to him, in between the tears. He lifted her face and made her look at him.

"why do you say you are sorry?"

"If I knew that I was pregnant I would have been more careful. It is my fault that the baby is gone."

"its not your fault Anna. You could have never known that Mizawa was behind you; at least you are still here with me. We still have each other, and I love you no matter what. Remember that, nothing you do could make me stop loving you. You rescued me when I thought that everything was lost, that nothing else mattered. I love you Anna, never forget that"

Amon took her and kissed her as gently as he could. He knew her heart was broken, and so was his. He placed her head on the pillow next to his and caressed her cheeks and her hair. Anna closed her eyes and let him do it, knowing that this was the only thing that could make her feel normal again. They didn't care that they were in a public space, that someone could see them, none of those things mattered. Right now all they wanted was to feel the warmth of each other and try to forget the pain they were feeling.

------------

Gibbs opened the door of the room, considering that Amon has been inside for an hour. What he saw in there was something he expected: Amon was lying on the bed, with Anna curled on top of him. His shirt was wet, obviously from all the tears that she had cried. He entered as quietly as possible, making sure he didn't woke them. He sat on the chair next to the bed and stared at the picture in front of him. This guy really loved the girl. Funny thing, he always considered all the young girls in his team as if they were his daughters. He always liked to look after them, especially Kate and Abby. _Kate, _he thought as he saw the young asleep girl in front of his eyes, _why did Tony never took care of you like this? Maybe you still would be with us._ Tony and Kate never had the guts to get together when she was alive. Now this two were together even if their bosses thought it was inappropriate. All he could do was admire them both. Amon was younger than DiNozzo but he already had found someone he loved. They both lived lives that no so much people could stand, but they still had each other.

Amon opened his eyes and felt the proximity of Anna. He saw her with her head lying on his chest, breathing peacefully. He felt someone else in the room and turned his head, seeing Gibbs sitting on the chair next to Anna.

"Morning kiddo" Gibbs said.

Amon used his craft to lift Anna without waking her up and placed her on the bed, while he got up. He placed a blanket on her and turned around.

"So I guess we are busted, huh?" Amon said. Gibbs just nodded.

"And we are in trouble?"

"Only if you are not planning on marrying her soon." Gibbs said with a half smile on his face.

Amon looked down. "I wish I could but I can't. Hunters can't date."

"That's exactly what the book of yours says?" it was Amons turn to nod.

"It says "date", it doesn't say anything about marriage! If you two turned to be married, there is nothing they could do about it"

"What are you two planning?" A girl's voice was heard and they both turned to see Anna, lying on the bed, wide awake.

"Nothing, kid" Gibbs said as he walked to her side, "now rest, I don't want you to over do yourself"

"Im fine."

"You almost died 12 hours ago, don't come to me with all the "im ok" crap. You need to rest!"

"I heal fast! Amon, tell him!"

Gibbs turned to see him and Amon moved his head up and down pretty convincing.

"Witch thing?"

"Yep, Anna is a fast healer once the danger has passed"

Gibbs was about to add something else, when the doctor entered the room.

"Miss Sena, please come with me, so we can do you some analysis"

Anna tried to get down the bed, but her legs were too weak, so she fell into Amons arms, who caught her easily. He lifted her and sat her on the wheelchair.

"Now go, we will be waiting for you right here." Amon said to her as he placed a light kiss on her lips. Anna smiled and let the doctor take her outside the room.

-------------

Two days later Anna was released from the hospital. Still she was a little sad for the loss of her baby, but she felt a lot much stronger, knowing that Amon would stand there by her side. What she didn't know was the surprise that awaited her. Amon drove Anna to the NCIS headquarters, while everyone at there got busy with the welcome party.

Once they arrived to their destination, Anna went with Amon inside the elevator.

"What are we doing here?" Anna asked him

"I thought that you might wanna say goodbye to your friends." He said as the elevator doors opened and they entered into a darkened room.

"uhmmm… Amon?" Anna said, "where is everybody?" but then the lights went on and they all jumped out their hiding places screaming "Happy engagement day!"

"Engagement day?" Anna said very surprised, "who is getting engaged?"

Then her eyes grew wide as Amon got down in one knee and opened a little box. Inside there was a small ring with a single pink diamond on it.

"Adrianna Marie Sena (AN: I don't know why I put that Marie in there, I guess it makes a cute second name for Anna), would you marry me?"

Anna began to cry as her smile grew wider. Jumping over Amon, she kissed him laughing really hard, while all the NCIS crew stood there, smiling when they saw the scene before them. Once Amon managed to get up, holding Anna's hand lifting her up, Gibbs approached the couple.

"Here" he said as he handed them a white envelope, "inside there is the address of the hangar where a private jet is waiting for you to take you to Italy."

"Italy?" Anna asked him

"Your grandfather wants to be the one to marry you, Anna. I called him yesterday and he said that he will be waiting for you on the same church where your mom married your dad" Ziva said to her.

Anna smiled at her friend and hugged her hard. On the meantime, Tony walked to Amon.

"Take good care of her, big guy"

Amon nodded, smiling at his former rival.

"I will, Tony, I will"

"And remember to name the first kid after me!" He added as Gibbs slapped him on the head.

"I don't want that kid to have such an awful name!" Gibbs practically shouted at him.

"Besides its gonna be a girl and they are naming her Abby!" Abby said to them, like a kid fighting her older brother.

Amon walked next to Anna, that was busy looking at the argument in front of her, and hugged her from behind, putting his hands around her waist.

"I think we should go." He whispered at her.

She turned to face him, still locked inside his embrace.

"I think you are right. Besides, my grandpa is waiting for us."

They walked to the elevator, unnoticed by the entire crowd. Abby and Tony were fighting each other, while Gibbs and McGee tried to pull them apart. Ziva was just there, enjoying the show, but then saw two figures walking to the elevator, so she followed them. She tapped on Anna's shoulder and they both turned around.

"Running away, aren't we?"

"Hey, you guys gave us what we needed, so we are leaving" Anna said, "besides I have some catching up to do here" she added pointing at Amon, "if you know what I mean"

"Urgh, leave right now!" Ziva said, disgusted by the dirty talk they were doing.

And they both did so.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anna was lying on a bed, white sheets covering her naked body. Right below her, her husband, Amon. It has been three hours since the wedding was over, and since they got the chance of being alone, they had been busy with some frantic lovemaking. But right now all the frenzy was over and they were just there, lying exhausted under the sheets.

"what are you thinking?" Amon asked her.

"I thought you were the mind-reader."

"sometimes is just funnier to ask."

"I was thinking about what would have happened if I had we haven't gone to America to help Ziva. Maybe I would be here getting fat."

"Are you still concerned about the baby?" Amon said, looking at his wife in the eye. She was with her long brown hair falling over his chest.

"A little. Maybe, I just cant seem to get it out of my head"

"we can still have more kids, you know that" Anna lifted her face and kissed her now husband. He holded her closer and deepened the kiss. She giggled as he lifted her closer and his hands began to explore her body. She pulled back, laughing.

"Hey!" he said, "don't leave things halfways!"

"Oh, I remember what happened the last time I said that. We ended having sex in the hospital, and I had a broken arm!"

Amon laughed as she began to tickle him.

"Then, when I was still on the hospital bed, you took my iPod away! I had to get outside the bed to recover it!"

Amon regained composure and rolled her over, while he took revenge on her.

"Hey, it was you the one who jumped on me on the parking lot the day you took my car!"

Anna struggled to get free of his grip, while she laughed.

"I was on heat that day!"

"And I know that when you are in heat, we have the wildest sex ever!" Amon replied to her, finishing his attack on her and kissing her.

They both began to struggle for power in that kiss, until she rolled and got on top of him.

"can you picture the faces of the boss and the guys when we tell them that we are married?" anna said, smiling when she imagined the open mouth of Michael.

"I think that they will be pretty shocked" Amon said, pulling her into another kiss, that soon lead to another session of sex between the couple.

**THE END**

**TADA!! NOW THIS ONE IS REALLY THE END!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LITTLE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT CHA THINK!!!!!!**


End file.
